Double Dilemma
by Cielita
Summary: Rated for births and kissing. The adult characters work through changes in their lives leading up Harry's first year.


Double Dilemma  
  
Rolanda Hooch-Snape gingerly felt for the couch that she knew was there. Her center of gravity had shifted months ago when she began to show a bulge in her tummy. Her twin children were well on their way.  
As a matter of fact, they were due the following week, and Poppy Pomfrey had warned her that twins could deliver early and that she should take it easy, but that hadn't stopped Rolanda. She had continued to teach flying classes until Severus panicked and begged her to get a sub until after the twins were born.  
Severus. Rolanda chuckled as she lifted her feet onto a footstool. He had turned into the ultimate husband overnight upon hearing of his impending fatherhood. He had catered to Rolanda's every need, corrected papers, brought her an occasional potion to tame her nausea, and held her when her mood swings overwhelmed her emotions.  
Rolanda turned her head to look out the window the window. She would have given anything to be able to be outside today. The sky was blue, there was a light breeze ruffling the leaves of the trees, and it was perfect weather for a ride. Before she could talk herself out of it, Rolanda was back up off the couch, rubbing her back a bit before making a grab for her broomstick and pinning her cape over her shoulders. She relished the sound of her heavy-heeled boots as they contacted the paving stones on her way to the quidditch pitch.  
When she arrived, she had to sit down again. Had it always been so far or did it just feel that way due to her condition? After catching her breath, Rolanda inhaled all the way to her lung capacity and exhaled. Exhilarated by the fresh air, she straddled her broom and kicked off. The wind finally in her hair again, Rolanda began to relax. Being pregnant wasn't easy, especially when you're eating for three. It hadn't been easy to block out the looks from the other staff members when she helped herself to a third helping of mashed potatoes at dinner. The smooth ride of her broomstick felt so good that she didn't notice the two people who entered the stadium just ten minutes after she had lifted off the ground. One was dressed in black and the other was dressed in green.  
She made the next turn and had to stop. Had her back been hurting like that all day? No. It was definitely getting worse. Perhaps she had over done it. She completed the turn and came to a stop on the ground. Gravity suddenly taking hold of her, she nearly collapsed. Severus was already running across the field. "Rolanda!" Severus shouted. "I begged you not to fly until the twins are born! Do you realize how easily you could have fallen? I could have lost all three of you! Whatever possessed you to do such a dangerous thing? Answer me!" Rolanda opened her mouth, but nothing came out.  
Minerva caught up to them and pried Severus away from her as Rolanda burst into tears. Minerva pulled Rolanda into her arms and held her as she cried, patting her back and murmuring soothing words to her. "She's been through enough, Severus, the least you could have done was not to upset her," Minerva spat.  
"She jeopardized her life and that of our children!" Severus cried in exasperation.  
"She's your wife and she needs some breathing room!" Minerva cried back.  
"A WHOLE QUIDDITCH PITCH!" Severus screamed.  
Rolanda sobbed even harder. She was finding it a bit harder to breathe because she was crying so hard. What was that the sudden cramp in her abdomen? Her back gave another eldritch spasm and she pulled out of Minerva's arms to sit down on the grass. * * *  
Minutes later, Rolanda was in the hospital wing, her contractions having started hours ago without her even knowing it.  
"I told you not to ride that damned broomstick!" Severus muttered.  
"Severus!" Minerva shrieked at him.  
"She won't be giving birth for a while. The two of you might as well take it outside," said Poppy.  
Minerva dragged Severus by the sleeve and marched outside the doors of the hospital wing. "Just (whack) what (whack) do you (whack) think you're doing!" Minerva bellowed as she belted Snape in the chest with as much force as she could muster.  
"I realize that the two of you grew up together, but how can you defend her in this?" Severus said, exasperated.  
"Your wife is laying in there and preparing to give birth to your children, two at once, and you are punishing her over one silly broomstick ride!" Minerva growled. "But..."  
"No buts, Severus," Minerva insisted through gritted teeth. "You are going to march back into that room like a good boy and support your wife as she brings your children into this world. You are going to hold her hand and encourage her even if she manages to *break* your hand. You will then lavish compliments on her, detailing how precious she is to you and how much you love her. DO you understand?" Minerva ordered.  
"Yes, Minerva," muttered Severus.  
"I can't hear you!" Minerva growled.  
"I said yes, damn you!" Severus shouted. "I'm under a lot of stress! Can't you get your claws out of me for five seconds!" As soon as he said it he realized he had said the wrong thing. Minerva's eyes turned steel gray and she pursed her lips in restrained anger.  
Minerva's eyes hardened into cold blue slits and she squeezed her hand around her wand. She pulled it from her pocket and used it to point toward the door.  
"If Rolanda didn't need you right now..." Minerva said softly. Her voice always did that when she was so angry she couldn't get any louder. Severus ran his hands through his hair and then walked back into the room as Minerva pocketed her wand and straightened her green outer robes. When the two emerged back into the Hospital Wing, they looked as though nothing had ever happened. Rolanda was amazed.  
"What did you say to him?" Rolanda asked Minerva.  
"Nothing he didn't need to hear," said Minerva. Rolanda gave her friend a warning look.  
"Oh, don't worry, Ro. I didn't scratch too hard," Minerva said.  
"Precisely," said Rolanda. "A cat plays with its prey before it kills!" * * *  
Three hours, twenty minutes and thirty agonizing seconds later, Rolanda gave birth to two perfect, healthy babies. One boy and one girl. Rolanda relaxed back against the pillows of the bed, her new children resting one in each arm. Tears streaked her face and Severus kissed the top of her head, murmuring how much he loved her.  
"Thank you, Ro. Oh God, thank you," he whispered, covering Rolanda's mouth with his own to steal a long kiss. Severus lifted his newborn son, now clean, dressed and wrapped in a warm blanket into his arms and looked at him.  
"We'll need names for them, Severus," said Rolanda, lightly stroking their daughter's head.  
"I've been thinking about that since they were conceived," said Severus. He returned to the bed and sat down beside Rolanda, holding their baby son before him. He and Rolanda both smiled.  
Minutes later, Severus emerged from the Hospital Wing with both of the twins in his arms. Those gathered in the corridor erupted into cheers.  
  
"This is Aiden Christopher," Severus said, nodding toward his son. "and this is Mariah Amanda." Severus resisted the urge to cry again as the staff members came closer. Severus had never been so happy in all his life. He had no idea that Minerva was waiting with another surprise for them later that afternoon. * * *  
Minerva's skirt swished around her ankles as she walked quickly toward the large wooden doors of the school. Just as she was approaching them, there was a knock. Minerva immediately opened the door and escorted a hooded guest inside.  
"Come quickly," Minerva whispered, and the stranger nodded and followed. Severus watched his wife and children sleep. The joy that had caused his heart to hammer at his ribs had finally calmed to a peaceful rhythm. Part of him wished his mother could be here to see her first grandchildren. He hadn't heard from his mother in so long that he assumed she was dead or worse, ignoring his frantic pleas for her to respond.  
Severus' childhood didn't bring back the best of memories, but he felt that he was ready to start moving on and working through it and he had wanted his mother beside him. She had been the only stable parent he had, but even she had grown distant over the years. It was almost as if she was pushing him away and that hurt more than anything else.  
Stifling a remembering tear, Severus focused his attention on his new family. Rolanda was lying on her side with both Aiden and Mariah beside her. He could see that Rolanda was smiling, and it warmed his heart. Severus barely heard the faint click at the door of the Hospital Wing nor did he hear the soft sound of Minerva's shoes as she walked across the floor to him.  
"Severus, someone's here to see you," said Minerva, gently resting her hand on his broad shoulder.  
"Could it wait?" Severus asked innocently. Minerva smiled at him, something she hadn't done much that day, and nearly failed to keep her own tears from falling.  
"Minerva?" Severus asked, becoming a bit confused. "What's going on?"  
"She couldn't have chosen a better day to come!" Minerva wept. Severus rose from his chair in shock, losing the feeling in all four limbs. He looked once more at Rolanda and the twins, and then left the room with Minerva, his heart once again pounding like a drum.  
When Severus emerged into the corridor, he saw a tall, slender figure draped in a black cloak. Long, lady-like fingers reached up to push back the hood and there, before them, was a woman with pale, china doll skin. She had long black hair that fell down her back and when Minerva looked at her, she saw precisely where Severus had gotten his brown eyes. Severus nearly fainted. He took one staggering step forward, then another, and fell to his knees at the woman's feet. Speechless, the woman lightly touched his hair with her fingers and traced the features of his face. Yes. This was indeed her son. Her tears were inevitable. "My son!"  
"Mother!" Severus wept, burying his face in her cloak. The woman clutched him close to her and sobbed, slowly sinking to the floor to hold him closer.  
Minerva stood back and watched; dabbing at her eyes with her lace handkerchief as Albus quietly joined her. She looked at him and Albus lightly kissed her shoulder before wrapping his arm around her. * * *  
Hours later, close to midnight, Minerva walked slowly back up to her room and let the door slowly click shut. She turned around to face the dark room and was surprised to find Albus standing before her. She clutched her chest and closed her eyes for a moment to count to ten before deciding what to say to her beloved. "Albus?"  
"Yes, Minerva?" Albus murmured merrily.  
"Do you realize that my heart stopped for a full two seconds there?" Minerva scolded gently. Albus' famous twinkle in his eyes was all Minerva needed to warrant one of her icy glares.  
"Come, dear, I've run you a bath," said Albus.  
"You've what?" Minerva asked, letting Albus take her hand and lead her further into the room. "What made you decide to do that?"  
"Those that perform random acts of kindness to others deserve to have the courtesy repaid them," Albus said softly as he lifted a stray segment of Minerva's hair back into place.  
"I didn't do it for the recognition," Minerva murmured, looking down at the floor. "Severus needed his mother. All I did was facilitate that."  
  
"My love, you've made a wish that he's had for years come true!" said Albus in surprise. Her humility was inspiring.  
"Besides," Albus continued. "I have something for you." Albus led Minerva into her bathroom, where she beheld a more than tempting sight. Albus had filled her bathtub to the brim with glittering white bubbles and amid the bubbles there was something small and yellow.  
"What is that?" Minerva asked.  
"You'll see. Would you like me to help you with your buttons?" Albus asked playfully, leaning down to kiss her shoulders and the back of her neck. Minerva swatted at him and he chuckled as he meandered out of the room, not turning around until he heard the door click closed.  
Minerva carefully disrobed and stepped slowly into the water. She sat back against the side of the porcelain tub and reached for the yellow object. It turned out to be one of those muggle toys called a rubber duck. Minerva never understood the purpose of such a toy, but it *was* rather cute. Albus had tied a crimson ribbon around its neck, and as Minerva examined it, her fingers met something cool and metallic. Attached to the ribbon on the duck's neck was a diamond ring. Minerva was struck speechless. She knew Albus loved her, but a proposal was the last thing she expected. She looked again at the duck and wondered how she would summon Albus to tell him her answer and still retain her dignity. Albus. He had set it up this way hadn't he?  
"Albus Dumbledore!" Minerva called. Albus had been standing on the other side of the door listening so that he didn't miss a minute of her verbal reaction when she located the rubber duck. He was smiling by the time she called for him and when he poked his head in the door, she had sunk up to her shoulders in the bubbles. When he looked at her, she held up the duck.  
"Is it safe to come in?" Albus quipped. Minerva rolled her eyes and beckoned for him to come closer. Albus shed his outer robe and laid it across the counter near the sink before kneeling beside the tub. He took the duck and removed the ring, proceeding to place it on Minerva's finger. "Is this a yes?" Albus whispered. Minerva smiled.  
"I think this is very much a yes," Minerva replied, lightly stroking Albus' bearded cheek as they leaned together for a kiss. Albus reached with both hands to pull the pins from Minerva's hair and let it fall like ebony rain down over the back of the traditional claw-footed tub. Minerva moaned softly as Albus proceeded to wash her hair for her, gently massaging in the shampoo and conditioner as easily as if he had done this for her every day. After rinsing her hair, Albus excused himself to go and turn down her bed for her. This would give her a chance to finish her bath and dress, he told her. Minerva chuckled and shut her eyes for a few minutes before doing as she was told. When Minerva emerged from her bathroom dressed in her nightgown and tartan bathrobe, Albus escorted her to her vanity table and proceeded to brush and braid her hair for her. When he had finished, Minerva was definitely a very sleepy woman. Albus pulled back the covers of her bed and Minerva crept in.  
"Are you going to tuck me in as well?" Minerva chuckled.  
"Of course!" Albus said softly, his warm, gentle tone making Minerva even sleepier.  
Albus kissed Minerva's temple and turned to go, but before he got too far, Minerva yawned and said, "Albus, don't go. Stay with me, please?" Albus smiled. He pulled his feet out of his slippers and crawled up onto the bed beside her.  
He worked himself in beneath the covers and wrapped his protective arms securely around Minerva. Minerva took a deep breath and was soon asleep, Albus followed moments later. * * *  
Meanwhile, across the castle, Poppy Pomfrey was standing at her open window. She had been having trouble sleeping. By now her belly was particularly swollen with child and, with Alastor away on another mission, she was feeling a bit exposed to the elements. She and Alastor had told their friends about their marriage when it had occurred, but the rest of the wizarding world had been kept in the dark. When Poppy's baby had begun to show, she had been forced to begin telling people about her and Alastor's cleverly concealed marriage. Poppy took one more deep breath of the cool night air and closed the window. She meandered back to her bed and slid in between the sheets. She took another breath and softly began to talk to the baby. She had taken to doing this lately and she noticed that it seemed to help her relieve some of the stress of working and not having Alastor to talk to and to support her. Oh, she had people like Minerva and such, but it just wasn't the same as having Alastor there beside her at night.  
Poppy liked to think that she had a pretty high threshold for pain tolerance. She had felt tired and achy all day long, but nothing, to her at least, suggested that anything was wrong except that she had been working too hard and was exhausted. Tossing and turning was next to impossible, and Poppy found herself pacing the floors again. Rolanda and the twins had returned to the chambers that Rolanda shared with Severus, so there was no one about. Besides, with Severus' mother there at Hogwarts, they had plenty of reason to want privacy. Midway across the length of her bedroom floor, a sharp pain ripped through Poppy's belly and she collapsed to her knees with a loud cry of agony. As she hit the floor, a rush of liquid told her that she had ignored her own health for far too long.  
"Help me!" she cried. "Someone help me!" But it was no good. Her rooms were buried in the back of the hospital wing. No one in the rest of the castle would hear her. Poppy leaned up against the side of her bed and tried to breathe. No good—everything hurt. Even with all her healer training, the fear and pain that accompanied childbirth was something that even wizarding medicine had not yet conquered. Another wave of pain forced Poppy the rest of the way to the floor, screaming in pain and with tears streaking her face. It felt as though every muscle from her waist down was contracting at once, and the pain was blinding. She managed to sit up a bit and forced herself to breathe. She had no way to know how far she was dilated, nor did she have anyone to help her should there be some sort of complication. Other than that, Poppy surmised, she felt relatively confident that she could, if no one came to her rescue, deliver the baby herself. But then again... * * *  
Minerva stirred beside him and rolled over, her sleepy blue eyes only about half open.  
"Albus, what's wrong?" she asked drowsily.  
"I'm not sure," muttered Albus. "But I know that there is indeed something." Minerva closed her eyes and sniffed the air. Her eyes opened wide.  
"Poppy!" Minerva cried. She pushed back the covers and pulled her wand off her nightstand. She didn't bother dressing, she just transfigured her nightdress into her proper clothes and then made for the door, her long hair still flying behind her. Albus groggily got up and followed her, pulling his outer robes on.  
Minerva's feline senses never ceased to amaze him. * * *  
Poppy could feel it; the baby's head was working its way down. Contractions had dilated her to nearly the proper opening size. All she needed now was—her thought process was interrupted when another contraction swept over her and she knew that soon she would need to push. She heard the door to the Hospital Wing open and shut. She prayed that it was no one that needed her help.  
"Poppy!" Minerva cried, coming to the closed bedroom door. It was locked, but that didn't stop Minerva. She charmed the door open and nearly fainted when she burst inside.  
"Oh my goodness!" Minerva cried. "Albus, I'm going to need hot water, towels, blankets and all the prayers you've got!" Albus returned and Minerva worked quickly to help make Poppy comfortable and get ready to deliver the baby.  
It didn't take long. Five good, strong pushes later, Minerva was holding the baby in her hands and cleaning it so that she could properly cut the cord. The baby let out its first wail of life and for the first time in a long time, Minerva laughed and cried at the same time. The baby was small, but healthy, and from the sounds of it, had inherited its mother's lungs. Minerva gently handed the baby to Albus, who very carefully washed the little one and dressed it.  
"Albus, where did you learn to care for an infant like that?" Minerva asked in awe.  
"I was an intern at St. Mungo's when I graduated from Hogwarts," said Albus softly, looking down at the baby in his arms. "Sometimes, just sometimes, I got to assist in a birth, and it was the most miraculous thing I had ever witnessed. It will be wonderful to have such young ones at Hogwarts, Minerva."  
Albus took the baby over to where Poppy lay, still weak from exertion, and very gently placed the infant in her arms. Minerva cried again as she sat down on the other side of her best friend and Albus smiled with pride as he said, "Your son, my lady."  
"What will you call him, Poppy?" Minerva asked gently. Poppy looked at her child with shining eyes and sniffled back tears.  
"His name is Alexander, but we haven't a middle name for him," Poppy murmured. "Might I give him one of yours, Professor Dumbledore?" Albus chuckled and nodded.  
"Percival, then," said Poppy. "Alexander Percival Moody." The three sat in adoration of the tiny life that had come into their world so suddenly for what seemed to stretch into forever. Minerva squinted against the light beginning to stream into the window. None of them had slept that night. It was a good thing that it was Saturday. * * *  
Minerva was quite exhausted by the time she and Albus walked back to her rooms. Minerva lingered in her doorway, holding onto Albus' hand awhile, savoring the quiet and musing over the events of the past night. Albus gently lifted Minerva's hand to his lips and feathered kisses over her fingers, causing a sensation that Minerva felt all the way to her toes. Minerva lifted her free hand and pulled Albus' face gently to hers for a long kiss. Albus moaned softly as his own free hand smoothed up over her hip and around her waist. Minerva shuddered beneath his touch.  
"I don't know how we're ever going to make it to our wedding day the way the two of us are going!" Minerva chuckled when they finally broke the kiss. Albus lightly stroked Minerva's cheek. He seemed to have an idea brewing in his head, but Minerva couldn't quite figure it out. "What are you thinking?" Minerva whispered. Albus' smile widened.  
"Will you marry me, Minerva?" he whispered in return.  
"We've been through this, Albus. I said yes," Minerva replied, beginning to feel a bit confused.  
"This morning?" Minerva nearly did something she had not done since she was a girl. She almost giggled. It was such a crazy, immature, ill- thought-out thing that it just might work.  
"Albus, my Matron of Honor is lying in the Hospital Wing!" Minerva laughed.  
"My Best Man is tending the Hogshead," said Albus. Minerva knew he was referring to his brother, Aberforth. "Have you a white dress, my love?" Minerva's head was spinning. She had been so strict and straight- laced for so long that something as crazy as this had just never entered her mind. Until today.  
"Go send an owl to your brother. You aren't allowed to see my dress before I marry you anyway!" Minerva laughed, giving Albus a playful shove. He grabbed her wrist before she could rush inside the room and pulled her back for one more kiss before making his way to the Owlery.  
As soon as Minerva was sure that Albus was too far away to see her, she tiptoed out of her room dressed in a long, white satin dress. It was only a sheath, but layered over it was a matching long jacket that went all the way to the floor and was made of lace. Minerva had never worn this dress because she had been saving it for the Yule ball and had talked herself out of wearing it because she had been too shy to show up at the ball in anything that wasn't buttoned all the way to her chin. This was her wedding day. There were no other excuses, nor did she want any. She was ready. * * *  
Minerva entered the Hospital Wing to find Poppy slowly dancing in one area of the wide-open room with her infant son against her shoulder. The sunlight cast a halo of angel fire over Poppy's curly hair, and, as Minerva came closer, she was humming. Minerva approached very quietly and listened as Poppy began to sing.  
"Lullaby, lullaby  
Little wandering angel  
My love will protect you  
From harm  
  
Lullaby, lullaby  
As the sun in the sky fades  
You'll never be alone or afraid  
Of the dark  
  
Lullaby, lullaby,  
Hear the sound of my heartbeat?  
My promise to always  
Love you!"  
Minerva stood for a moment, transfixed by the vision of the new mother and her child. Minerva took a few timid steps forward and Poppy finally saw her.  
"Minerva!" she gasped. "I don't think I've seen you wear anything but a black dress since we were girls!"  
It took the look in Minerva's eyes and the shape and cut of that dress to get the point across. It suddenly dawned on Poppy why her best friend was wearing white.  
"You and Albus? Today?" Poppy stammered. Minerva nodded, her excitement finally beginning to show.  
"I'm meeting him in Hogsmeade as soon as I gather my Matron of Honor," Minerva said, a tone of nervous joy invading her voice.  
Poppy's eyes grew wide. "Oh Minerva!" Poppy cried. In her excitement, Poppy very nearly forgot that she had just gotten Alexander to sleep. The poor infant awakened and cried in frustration as his mother and her best friend laughed. Minerva took the baby for Poppy so that she could go and make herself presentable and half an hour later, two women and a baby boy were on their way to Hogsmeade. * * *  
As Minerva and Poppy were getting ready, Albus ambled slowly into the Hogshead Inn. Seeing no one at the bar, he proceeded into the back, where his brother Aberforth kept his living quarters.  
"Aberforth!" Albus called, knocking on the door. Albus smiled as he listened to the creaks of bedsprings and the grumblings of his younger brother.  
"Albus, for the love of our mother, what are you doing here at this hour? And don't tell me it's about that bloody woman you've been pining over for the last fifty years. I've about gone as far as I've got the strength to listening to ya--" Aberforth rambled, making sure his brother knew that he was not pleased about being awakened so early on a weekend.  
"I'm getting married, Aberforth," Albus stated rather bluntly. Aberforth rubbed his round spectacles on his nightshirt and replaced them on his face.  
"Yer what?"  
"I've asked Minerva to marry me, brother. We promised to be one another's best men. I've come to ask you to redeem your promise," Albus said with shining eyes. Aberforth's shining, blue, Dumbledore eyes, most certainly a family trait, grew wide in shock and he promptly slammed the door in his brother's face.  
Albus laughed as he heard Aberforth rummaging about his room for his clothes and grumbling something fierce about Albus' poor timing and irresponsibility.  
"Mother always told me that I should look up to you and aspire to be just like you, but if bein' like you means gettin' up at bloody five a.m. on a Saturday morning, well, Mother have Mercy, leave me out of it!" Aberforth grumbled. Albus laughed harder and clapped him on the back. Aberforth looked at his brother and stared for a few moments. "Do you really love her?" Aberforth asked, suddenly serious.  
"I've never been so sure of anything. She's the reason I'm anything at all," said Albus emotion mildly creeping into his voice. Aberforth's expression softened.  
"Does she return that love?" Aberforth asked softly, taking hold of his brother's shoulders.  
"Oh, yes," Albus whispered. "Of that, I am most certain and that's what makes me the happiest of all."  
Aberforth leaned forward and touched his forehead to that of his older brother and the two, hands on one another's shoulders and head to head, seemed to absorb the quietly quivering joy hanging in the air of the room. Aberforth looked up finally, his eyes filled to the brim with tears. He met Albus' eyes and took a deep breath. "Well then, what are we waiting for? Let's be off! I want to meet my new sister-in-law, the woman who's made my brother so happy," Aberforth said, squeezing Albus' shoulders. * * *  
The majority of the castle was still in bed when Alastor Moody arrived on Hogwarts school grounds. Walking into the Hospital Wing, he expected to tiptoe into his and Poppy's room and crawl into bed with her, wrap his arms around the bulge in her middle and fall asleep. Instead, when he arrived in the bedroom, he saw that Poppy's bed had been stripped, the new crib that they had picked out was empty, and the sheets and towels in the laundry chute had evidence of dried blood on them. Alastor's heart pounded as it had never before.  
"Poppy!" he shouted. He searched briefly, expecting to find her hard at work somewhere in the castle. When he didn't find her, he panicked. He dropped to his knees at the side of the bed that he had spent his wedding night in and covered his face with his hands. All evidence considered, both Poppy and their baby had died in the process of the birth. Grief-stricken, Alastor began to sob. He had hoped that surprising her by coming home early would cheer her up, for he knew that she had been under a lot of stress. What if his being gone so long had been the primary cause of her stress? His shoulders shaking uncontrollably, Alastor wept his broken heart onto the empty bed. * * *  
The carriage that carried Poppy and Minerva arrived in Hogsmeade as the sun grew brighter in the sky and warmed the air. There was a small chapel nestled on a side street in the village. It was painted bright white with gabled ends on the roof. Poppy and Minerva knocked before entering quietly inside. The foyer of the petite building was simply but elegantly furnished, and decorated with dark finished furniture and polished hardwood floors.  
A mild-looking minister approached them from a hallway leading to some rooms in the back and Minerva introduced them before she began to explain. The minister smiled and said, "Your fiancé has already been here and made the arrangements, he asks that you wait here for him." Minerva and Poppy laughed and followed a pleasant looking female attendant into a sitting room situated in the back. As they disappeared down the hallway, there was another knock at the chapel door. Albus and Aberforth were there, and they slipped inside with the same quiet reverence that Minerva and Poppy had just displayed.  
Poppy listened at the door for a moment and smiled.  
"Albus and Aberforth are here!" she cried.  
"Well, let's go!" Minerva said, standing up. Poppy looked her up and down. There was something missing.  
"Oh no you don't," said Poppy, turning Minerva around and sitting her back on the seat before the vanity. Poppy undid the bun in Minerva's hair, against Minerva's strongest of protests, and then did something Minerva didn't expect. She pulled back the top half of Minerva's hair and twisted the sides. She then tucked fresh flowers into Minerva's flowing curls.  
Albus and Aberforth were standing near a simple pulpit under soft lights in the main area of the chapel. Aberforth reached to straighten his brother's collar and hat, Albus grinning from one ear to the other. The minister cleared his throat and the men looked up. At the door of the chapel was Poppy. Slowly, holding a bouquet of flowers, she made her way down to the pulpit and took her place beside Aberforth. The attendant who had shown them to the sitting room was holding Alexander.  
The next thing to appear was a radiant vision that nearly stole Albus' breath. Minerva, a vivid smile lighting her face and dressed in her flowing white lace dress, was a sight that he would not soon forget. "Love is patient, love is kind. It does not envy, it does not boast, it is not proud. It is not rude, it is not self-seeking, it is not easily angered, it keeps no record of wrongs. Love does not delight in evil but rejoices with the truth. It always protects, always trusts, always hopes, always perseveres. Love never fails. But where there are prophecies, they will cease; where there are tongues, they will be stilled; where there is knowledge, it will pass away. And now these three remain: faith, hope and love...But the greatest of these is love," the minister read. ((1 Cor. 13:4-10))  
The bride and groom took simple vows, promising to love, honor, and cherish one another for the rest of their lives.  
"By the power vested in me by Her Majesty the Queen, I pronounce you husband and wife. What today God has joined, let no one put asunder," said the minister. "You may now kiss the bride." Albus and Minerva looked at one another. Albus reached for his bride and the kiss that ensued sent shockwaves through their bodies. Poppy and Aberforth clapped, and in one smooth movement, Albus swept Minerva up into his arms and carried her with him to the door leading to the foyer, finally husband and wife. When they got there, a hired photographer took pictures for them, and all four of them, Albus, Minerva, Poppy and Aberforth, took the next carriage back to Hogwarts, happier than they had been in a long time.  
When the group returned to Hogwarts, Poppy and Minerva walked up to the Hospital Wing so that Poppy could remove the paper sign that denoted that she would be in Hogsmeade for the morning. When this was finished, Minerva spoke up.  
"I'm starving. Let's go down and have lunch before Albus and Aberforth eat us out of castle and home!" Minerva laughed. Poppy followed her with an equally eager smile. Unfortunately, poor Alastor didn't see this notice on the door. He had been too panicked to notice. The private entrance in to Alastor and Poppy's quarters was far from the door to the hospital wing, so Alastor wouldn't have seen the note.  
On the way to the Great Hall, the happy entourage met up with Professor Snape and his young family. They explained the events of the past evening and the subsequent morning and the Snapes were thrilled.  
"Where is your mother this morning, Severus?" asked Albus.  
"Still asleep. She asked if it would be possible for her to stay on as a member of the teaching staff," Severus explained. Albus smiled and promised he would look into it. * * *  
Upstairs, Alastor was on his knees, still bent over the bed. He had stopped crying, but wasn't feeling strong enough to lift his head. He felt absolutely drained. It was as if he had cried every tear he had and was too weak to stand. He fumbled for one of the pillows at the head of the bed and buried his face in it, inhaling the scent left there by his precious wife laying her head upon it. He held the pillow close to him and closed his eyes, letting two more tears glisten at the corners of his eyes and fall. His greatest fear, losing Poppy and the baby, had happened.  
When lunch was finished, Poppy rose from her seat, cuddled her baby close, and returned to the Hospital Wing. When she arrived, she noted that the door that led to her rooms was open. She stopped apprehensively, laying Alexander in his crib before she approached the door, wand in her hand. She heard the sound of a man's voice and crept silently toward the door. When she peered inside she saw a figure bent over the bed and facing away from her. He appeared to be crying, but why? Poppy took one step closer to the stranger and he stopped, coming immediately to attention.  
"Who's there?" the man called. Poppy immediately knew who it was. She gasped and sheathed her wand.  
"Alastor!" she cried. Alastor turned as quickly as his wooden leg would allow and fought to rise to his feet before his wife smothered him in her arms. Alastor thought his heart would skip more than a beat when he saw Poppy alive.  
"I thought I'd lost you!" Alastor wept. "I saw the bed and the crib was empty and the sheets from the bed were...oh, God, Poppy, I love you so much!" He buried his face in her shoulder and both cried. Poppy lifted his face into her hands, forcing him to meet her eyes.  
"I have someone for you to meet, my darling," Poppy murmured. Alastor's eyes lit with joy. The baby had lived after all!  
Poppy led him by the hand back into the Hospital Wing, where she had temporarily placed the crib. Poppy lifted the baby from his bed and, in doing so, woke him and he fussed at her. Alastor felt tears coming to his eyes again, but this time they were tears of joy.  
He reached with shaking hands to touch the baby, but Poppy did him one better. She very carefully handed the baby to him, helping him to wrap his arms around the little tyke just right.  
"Alastor Moody, I'd like you to meet your son, Alexander Percival," Poppy murmured in Alastor's ear as she wrapped her protective arms around his shoulders. Alastor was struck speechless.  
"Who knew that one could completely love someone that they had never met?" Alastor whispered, turning to Poppy and brushing his nose against hers before he kissing her. "I love you both so much!"  
Poppy led Alastor back into their room and quickly re-made their bed so that they could climb up and sit on it together with the baby. Poppy cuddled into Alastor's arms as she held the baby and Alastor himself held them both in his arms. Once they were comfortable, Poppy explained what had happened: how she nearly had to deliver Alexander herself, Albus and Minerva coming to her rescue, and Albus and Minerva's subsequent last- second wedding ceremony.  
"Why doesn't it surprise me that Albus and Minerva would pull something like that?" Alastor chuckled.  
"It wasn't as elaborate as I think their parents would have wanted it to be if they were alive, but all the same it was really beautiful," Poppy said. Alastor alternately gently stroked and played with Poppy's curls and kissed her forehead and cheeks. For once, he was so glad that he had been wrong.  
  
The End 


End file.
